


The Heat of Battle

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One-Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan struggles with some of the more interesting effects of fighting alongside Cara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash Kink Meme](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/), prompt " _post-"Vengeance" after-battle sexytiems_ ".

Fighting with Cara is exhilarating. Kahlan finds it all too easy to fall into the experience, to lose herself in the block, parry, stab, spin of it all, to let the rest of the world fall away until there is only her, and Cara, and the enemy. 

She could never fight this way with Richard—she's always more focused on keeping track of where he is, trying to cover him when he makes brash choices. With Cara it is almost effortless, the way Kahlan finds herself without a moment to even process a potential threat before Cara neutralizes it, the way Cara ducks instinctively a split-second before Kahlan's daggers go flying over her head.

It is intense, and heady, and when Kahlan struggles to catch her breath when they've won, she knows it's not just the physical exertion that has her heart pounding and her skin tingling. 

The emotional upheaval of watching Richard say goodbye to the man he's only just learned is his father manages to subdue the feeling, but it never truly goes away. When she places a comforting hand on his shoulder and feels the muscles there, tense and firm and strong, she can feel her grasp on her power slipping dangerously. The rush of battle that usually fades once Richard is safe now lingers, simmering beneath her skin. 

Though they are loath to give the Sister of the Dark more of a lead than she already has, everyone more or less agrees that it would be prudent to postpone their pursuit for a short time. Zedd and his brother have issues of their own to work through, and Richard needs time to process all he has learned and seen. 

Kahlan feels guilty for making a feeble excuse to leave Richard behind, when she knows he needs her calm support more than ever—but this feeling isn't going away, and she can't provide a shoulder to cry on when she's terrified that the thread of control keeping her power in check will snap at any moment. Maybe if she'd gotten to confess one of the Sisters of the Dark, to release the tension racing through her veins, knotting in her stomach—but she didn't, and now she's left with an overwhelming need for something she dares not name.

She doesn't have the luxury of finding a stranger in a tavern to take care of this problem—she's not Cara. Besides, there isn't a tavern for leagues. So she walks, hoping that eventually the sensation of the sweat from battle cooling against her skin in the night air will stop exciting her senses and start calming them. 

When she finds herself thinking that if there were a tavern nearby, she just might give in, consequences be damned, Kahlan knows she has a problem.

"Frustrated, Confessor?" 

Kahlan jumps at the sudden sound of Cara's voice. She didn't hear her approach, didn't even realize Cara was following her. She's been too focused on the insistent throbbing between her legs—a throbbing that only intensifies as she turns to find Cara smirking at her, a fire smoldering behind darkened eyes that tells Kahlan she's not the only one affected by the battle. 

"Just restless," Kahlan says feebly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Restless," Cara repeats, raising an eyebrow skeptically. Her eyes rake down Kahlan's body, lingering on her heaving chest for an inappropriately long moment. "The fight not last long enough for you?" 

The look on Cara's face says that she knows exactly what Kahlan's problem is, and the way she slowly advances on Kahlan, with that deliberate swagger, is terrifyingly clear. Kahlan steps back, holds up her hands in a futile attempt to ward the other woman off. "Cara, don't—"

Her voice drops away abruptly as gloved fingers close around her wrists, guiding her hands back behind her as Cara steps in close, breath hot against the side of Kahlan's face. 

"You won't hurt me, Kahlan," Cara promises. Her cheek brushes against Kahlan's own, and somehow Kahlan knows she's smirking again. "Not unless I want you to."

Then Cara's tongue is tracing a hot line up Kahlan's neck, distracting her just enough that she doesn't notice the foot that hooks behind her calves and sweeps her legs out from under her. Kahlan hits the ground hard, and doesn't get a chance to even consider catching her breath before Cara's knee is pressing between her thighs. Kahlan whimpers, trembling with the effort to keep her desire under control. 

Cara rolls her eyes, waggles gloved fingers in the air. "I am not unprotected, Confessor." 

Just like that, Kahlan's restraint snaps. It shouldn't be this easy, but she's beyond being able to care. As Cara drags her skirt up over her hips, Kahlan loses herself in the slide of leather against her skin, in the way Cara's fingers, confident and sure, dip into her smallclothes, slip over moist flesh and press into her. 

Sex with Cara is like fighting with Cara—she somehow knows instinctively where Kahlan is going to be, what she is going to do next, and responds with just the right counter-movement, at just the right time. When Kahlan reaches for her shoulder, Cara captures her wrist in a gloved hand, pinning it to the ground—even as her other hand never misses a beat, twisting and pushing deeper with every thrust. When Kahlan feels her power and her pleasure twining together and growing too large, too intense to contain, it's as though Cara knows a split-second beforehand to lean back on her heels, to be as far from skin-to-skin contact as possible without removing the fingers that are driving Kahlan to such ecstasy. 

All of the tension and desire and power in Kahlan combusts in one blinding moment, leaving her panting and shaking amidst the fallen leaves. When she's able to open her eyes and focus again, she's greeted by the sight of Cara grinning smugly down at her. 

"Proud of yourself, are you?" Kahlan asks, her voice too breathless and satisfied to sound truly angry. "Proud that you just risked your life to bring me a moment of pleasure?"

Cara's grin only grows, if that's even possible. "That was longer than a moment." She quirks an eyebrow as she slides her fingers free of Kahlan's heat. 

"Cara." Kahlan tries to sound stern, but the name turns into a gasp as Cara lifts those fingers to her lips, tongue snaking out to taste Kahlan's arousal. She wants nothing more in this moment than to surge up, to peel away the skintight leather and bring Cara to the same heights she's just come down from. To touch Cara, and taste her, and find out if the seamless give-and-take they have in battle truly does translate to more carnal pursuits. Cara's eyes still burn with desire, and Kahlan knows she wouldn't refuse. 

Richard needs her, though—needed her before she rushed away from him out of fear for his safety. Zedd is too caught up in the loss of his friend, and the tension between he and his brother, to give Richard the comfort he needs. 

Kahlan groans, letting her head fall back against the ground. "We need to get back to Richard," she says regretfully. Cara pushes herself to her feet, eyes stubbornly unreadable, and Kahlan immediately misses the weight of her body and the heat of her gaze. 

Before Cara can rush away without her, Kahlan presses herself to her back, slim fingers reaching up to pull blonde hair back behind Cara's ear. 

"When we have more time," Kahlan says softly, reveling in the tiny shiver Cara makes as her breath brushes against Cara's neck, "I fully intend to return the favor." 

With that, Kahlan saunters past Cara, not looking back to see the expression of surprise and arousal undoubtedly painted on her features. It's several moments before Kahlan hears the crunch of leaves behind her, indicating that Cara has managed to make her legs work again. 

A grin tugs at Kahlan's lips. She'll have to get into fights more often.

  
_end._   



End file.
